


Non/Possibly Canon Tales Volume 1, Memzi's Tale

by VioletAuthor



Series: Memzi's Tale [12]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Comedy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Murder, Pining, Sleeping Together, Sneaking, Suspense, Tension, Torture, Wax Play, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAuthor/pseuds/VioletAuthor
Summary: 18+ OnlyThe First Volume of the Non/Possibly Canon Tales.Herein lie six tales, each one written without planning, depicting concepts and story bits that I decided to play around with, as well as more OCs.I hope you enjoy this!Ok, so this is going to be the last Memzi's Tale upload for awhile, from here on out I'll be working on making new Memzi's Tale content as well as focusing on other projects, so uploads are going to become much less frequent.Thank you for reading!(EDIT, February 7, 2021, 4:47pm): Considering I won't be uploading as often anymore, I'm leaving my tumblr and discord in my summaries fron now on in case any readers would like to contact me with requests or pretty much anything.Tumblr: https://tyrian-blooded-leader.tumblr.com/Discord: VioletAuthor#8512
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel) & Original Character(s)
Series: Memzi's Tale [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088972
Kudos: 4





	1. Non-Canon, Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> The first of the Non-Canon tales. This one explores a much darker scenario of Memzi being hunted down by goons working for Valentino for getting close to Angel. 
> 
> Such a thing doesn't fit with the story I want to tell but it's fun to explore things like this.

A lizard on the wall, a bad part of town with a lethal situation, being looked for by the goons of a certain pimp... marked for death for the simple act of having kissed a certain spider in public. They'd chased him into one of the many dark derelict buildings around the hotel, and were taking out anyone they came across. He was cautious, softly padding his hands and feet up the surface of the wall, away from the searchlights. Inch by inch Memzi made his way up, holding his breath, keeping quiet while they searched, lucky him he decided wearing a scarf was a good idea today, wrapping it around his head and neck... they wouldn't be tipped off by any wayward hairs or sweat drops, but just a scarf wasn't enough, he had to keep himself calm, collected, in the face of certain doom. 

Looking around the room, he eyed a busted out window, a gamble, he could easily cut himself on such a thing, but it might make for a nice distraction if he could just figure out how to break it without getting caught... he remembered that tongue of his. He wasn't about to risk slicing his tongue off by using it to break a window, so he took a planning gaze at the two goons who were looking for him, they were faced away from the exit. he couldn't possibly know how fast these guys were, but he's a fair runner himself, still, he wasn't going to take the chance.

Taking a more firm grip on the ceiling with one hand, he wrapped one end of his scarf around his free hand... and slung his tongue out at a rock on the ground, lucky for him he'd been practicing with that licker of his, learned just how far it can go, and learned how much it could pull, this little bit of concrete was an easy haul, and he caught it in his scarfed hand, the noise of which made a muffled pum, a sound easily drowned out by the noise outside. Wiping off his tongue, and rewrapping the scarf about himself, he chucked the stone at the window, breaking the rest of the already busted glass it had.

The goons immediately went to check it out, as they looked out the window, Memzi stayed perfectly still, quietly breathing, making himself as unnoticeable as he possibly could...

Several minutes passed before the goons decided that the lizard lad just wasn't in this building anymore, yet still he stayed still... looping several thoughts in his mind to stave off boredom for around an hour before he thought it was safe to move again, but quietly still he moved along the ceiling to where the wall began, and down to the floor after that. With a shaky hand he pulled his phone out, and called Charlie to come pick him up.

His voice was quivering, and he was on the edge of tears from this terrifying ordeal. He needed her. Else he'd lose it.


	2. Non-Canon, Memzi's Stand Up Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> A mistake made on a delivery lands Memzi on the stage of a strip club owned by a shadowy mistress. He's forced to get a laugh out of the crowd.
> 
> Somewhat of a vague sequel to Careful, it features an OC of mine that I've yet to fully develop, and Memzi is quite agitated in this piece, for the sake of comedy.

A delivery gone wrong led Memzi up to the stage, disarmed and without a shred of recourse for his predicament, he took the microphone off the stand, and greeted the crowd.

"Hello everyone, ah, looking at who's here I can see we have a lovely crowd here tonight, I can see we got a gorgon lookin motherfucker here, so, if I end up a statue after the show you all know exactly who to get the hell away from."

The crowd seemed unimpressed, he continued.

"So what's Pentagram City's favorite delivery boy got to say today? What indeed, I don't fuckin know, I woke up this morning in a fuckin crumbling building in a pile of half naked imps with a tattoo on my shoulder that said I'm a bird's bitch. Lucky me.", He pointed to his eyes and sticks out his toongue, showing off his reptilian anatomy, "I'm a fucking lizard so I shed my skin right then and there to get that shit right off. Fuck if I know if they got my scent or something and are comin after me, that's the last fuckin time I let someone else bring me a drink in Imp City."

Again, the crowd seemed unimpressed, one even threw a balled up napkin at his head, it bounced off uselessly. Memzi sighed, simply wanting to get out of there

"Well, no one's laughing, so I think my bit is over, feel free to-", Just as he turned to exit the stage, black smoke blocked his path, from behind the stage's curtain, and a pair of red eyes stared at him wrathfully for trying to leave.

He reconsidered his choice. And turned back to the crowd.

"Feel free to stay tuned til I get a laugh out of ya! ah, oh! listen to this, I'm shackin up with a certain somebody on a payroll way above my head, so I'm getting chased down by a pair of assholes with these big machine guns, they shoot, they fuck up my hair a bit, I duck into this abandoned house, it's dirty, it's got hobos and shit, so like the reptile I am I scurry my ass up the wall and onto the ceiling just as these goons are walkin in, and they start wailing on the nearest asshole thinkin it's me. So they beat this guy dead and keep lookin around, I'm scared for my life, thinkin, 'Oh fuck I'm next', so I get the bright idea, I take my long fuckin tongue and just-"

He uses his toungue to grab a slice of bread off someone's table, swallowing it in an instant, "I just snag a fuckin rock off the ground and break a window opposite of the door, and mind you, the guns they got got flashlights on em, so they check out the window and actually fucking leave, and then I wait an hour, get onto the floor and ball up and cry cause holy shit that was stressful!"

While he told his story he only received the barest hint of a chuckle from the crowd. He held his hand over the microphone and turned his attention to the eyes behind the curtain.

"Look, comedy ain't my thing, I can't do this!"

The click of a gun's hammer being pulled back is heard.

"Ok ok! Fuck! I'll keep going, jeez! I don't even know what the hell I'm supposed to do, fight or fuck someone onstage? maybe do a little fuckin dance? tell bad jokes til someone tries shooting me in the face?", As he's complaining, the laughs multiply, his mounting anguish providing succor for his act.

"Oh wait, I got an idea, how about I just pull my own fuckin gun and shoot myself in the foot so you bloodhappy fucks can watch a man hop around in pain, oh hey, I don't have my gun! cause the fuck running this joint decided to disarm me and now all I have is this!", He leapt up onto the ceiling and hang from it with one hand. 

"Yeah look at me I'm a fucking disco ball holy fucking hell how the fuck did I get into this fucking mess!", He falls from the ceiling, painfully and ungracefully landing on his front, the crowd goes mad with roaring cheers.

"Oh fuck all of you!", At that, a succubus near the stage shoots him a wink, "Agh, I see you in the front, I ain't meanin it like that! Hell no! I'm keepin myself unfucked! and You!", He turns his attention to the eyes behind the curtain.

"Gimme my fucking stuff, I did what you asked, I'm fucking out of here!"

A grin of ruby teeth with a quartet of fangs sparkled in the cloud of smoke, "Fine, fine, you made the crowd smile so I'll let you go, but the next time you deliver here, and one of my girls flirts with you? Don't you dare touch them, at all. Got it honey?", Her voice sounded as smooth as fine wine, and aged as such as well, with heavy seduction to match.

He snapped at her, "Don't fucking call me honey you shadowy bitch."

"You can get the fuck out of my lounge now.", She said teasingly, and with a wave of her unseen hand...

Memzi is shrouded by dark smoke that transports him outside of the lounge, he walks home, hoping no one from this place would order from the hotel again.


	3. Possibly Canon, Cherri At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> Memzi decides to take Cherri up on her offer for sleeping together, She wakes up in the middle of the night and ponders on things.
> 
> This is possibly canon, meaning it might have happened but it also probably didn't. Who knows? Maybe it will be canon in the future.

Memzi had finally taken up Cherri's previous offer to sleep with her, only to sleep. She accepted wholeheartedly, since the beds at the hotel were some of the best.

"You stay on your side of the bed", Memzi said, still with his sweatpants on.

"Dude, c'mon, you cuddle with Angel, what's the difference doin it with me?", Cherri said with a slight bit of offense in her voice

"The difference is you're not him."

"Get in the bed.", Cherri said commandingly, crossing her arms while she grinned wickedly.

"You're really gonna force this?"

"Zi, chill. It's not like I'm gonna suck your dick in your sleep or something, it's just sleeping, and I'd *never* fuck over Angel by fooling around with ya. So let's just fuckin snooze already, ok? I'm tired.", Cherri's arms dropped to her side, she let herself fall right onto the bed on those last two words, and pulled her shoes off before skittering under the covers.

He sighed, relenting, and getting under the covers with her. The white noise of the AC helped him to sleep, and Cherri took the chance to spoon him. with her being the big spoon of course, she clutched him tightly against her, making a satisfied chuckle while she slid her leg over his hip.

"You're mine tonight little buddy, I'll let you go in the morning.", She whispered in his ear before closing her eye and going out like a light.

"...", No answer, just a little whimper at this whole situation.

\---

Cherri would end up waking up in the middle of the night, only a few hours later, still in the same position she went to sleep in. Memzi was deep in slumber, so she had no trouble getting him onto his back, and curiously resting on top of him with her head against his chest.

"..."

"... Wonder if Angel did this... He's kinda soft. wonder if I can...", She poked his nose a few times.

"nnn...", Memzi made the lightest of noises in his sleep.

"mmmm...", She brings herself up and sits on Memzi's hips, "Zi, I'm bored. Wake up.", She said while continuing to poke his face.

"...", No reply, he kept on sleeping. 

"Oh, what the fuck?", She said as she felt something poking her in the rear, "What the hell are you dreaming about?

Images of Katie and himself were swimming about in his slumbering mind...

"Beeeetter not be me!", She said with a chuckle as she laid herself next to him, "Yeah... I think I get why Angel likes you so much... you're a pretty face, and you're a guy. Hm... Well, I love him the same as I always have, I don't need more than that to be happy. Just needed someone who gets me."

She let out a sigh, looking to the softly snoring lad.

"You better treat him right Zi. The moment you make him cry...", she shuffled in close, her lips right next to his ear, "And I'm coming after you."

She smirked, chuckling softly to herself when she saw the way he shivered at her words. With a yawn, she figured she could go back to sleep, and so rested her head on his chest again, being lulled to sleep by his gentle heartbeat.


	4. Non-Canon, Yandere Angel Dust Experiment [Bad End]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> Trigger Warning, Non-consensual BDSM/Wax Torture, Implication Of Rape at the end.
> 
> Angel Dust has become quite tired of Memzi talking, flirting, and doing more with other girls and guys, he gives in to a darker side of himself.
> 
> This was just an experiment to see what a Yandere Angel Dust might be like and if I could even write such a thing. It's completely NON-CANON, Obviously.
> 
> I might do more Bad Ends, maybe.

"Mem," Angel lights a pink candle, the sickeningly strong sweet scent of cotton candy wafts from it, "I didn't want it to come to this, but seeing you about to do it with her in the fuckin laundry room... you kinda forced me to take more drastic measures."

"C-come on Angel! We can work this out!", Memzi struggled against his restraints, his naked form was tied down, limbs spread to the corners of Angel's bed.

"It ain't just Niffty, I saw you gettin handsy with that other lizard chick that's a floor above us..."

"She spilled juice all over herself and her zipper was stuck!!! What was I supposed to do?!", He said, his panic mounting.

"And when Cherri went to the bar with ya? She told me you just let this short little imp bitch sit right on your lap!", He said accusingly. 

"We were both drunk and she had a fucking knife!"

Angel lit a growl under his breath before he shouted, "No more excuses!! Whoring around is MY job!!! not yours!!!", Angel took a preparing breath, holding the candle over Memzi, "Now, I'm gonna count to ten, and if you don't promise me you'll stop fucking around with other bitches when I reach zero, you're gonna get wax cage on your giggle stick. Ten."

The severity of this situation finally hit the lad, the sight of the nearing flame had his panic spiral out into him yelling, begging, pleading.

"ANGEL!!! ANGEL PLEASE WE CAN WORK SOMETHING OUT!!!!"

The scowl on his face only deepened in rage, he tilted the candle, letting hot wax burn on Memzi's chest, "Nine."

"AGH!!! FUCK THAT HURTS!!!"

Angel moved the handle a little closer to Memzi's exposed crotch, "Eight."

"Please, A-Angel you don't have to do this! I haven't even fucked anyone!"

"Seven, but you've made out with how many gals since that date with Katie?"

"How is it my fault that I'm more confident now?! I deserve to find love too!"

He sneered, disgusted with Memzi's speech, he brought the candle closer, turning it almost upside down, so the wax would pour down more quickly. "Six"

"ANGEL PLEASE, I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU!!!"

"And that's another thing, what made you think it was a good idea to go on that date with that broad anyways?!"

After the pain died down enough for him to not be screaming, he answered, "Well she was a lot nicer than you're being right now!!

"What? You think she'll fuck you better than I could?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Just- promise me you won't mess with anyone else!"

"How about stop being a control freak! What is your fucking issue?!"

"I won't let you leave me, Mem. You can't! You just can't! I need you the most, why can't you understand that?!"

"If you love me so much then fucking marry me why don't you?!", he said in a sarcastic rage.

"Marriage...", He paused, and put out the candle with his fingers, "Well, ain't that a great idea..."

"W-wait, hold on there, I didn't mean it like that!", Said Memzi, realizing he's brought something worse onto himself.

"Oh, oh I know you didn't, but that doesn't mean I won't try, hehehe... What was that thing the humans say.... no sex before marriage?", Angel licked his lips, thinking of what he'll do to his sweet boy.

"I don't fuckin know!", He struggled against his restraints again.

"Oh babe...", He pulls Memzi's knife up, and starts cutting off the restraints, "I'm pretty sure I can get Charlie to uh... officiate, our relationship?"

"Now you're just talking crazy!"

"Me? Crazy? No no no no.... I'm willing to do a lot for who I'm... addicted to."

Once he had Memzi's restraints off, he held the lad close up against him. Taking in the sight of his fearful eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

"I can't wait 'til marriage for what I'm about to do with you... I've seen how hard you get lookin at me... I've seen the search history on your phone too... looking up all my old work... You musta wondered how it felt to do that with me, I'll show you, I'll show you all night~"


	5. Non-Canon, A Discrete Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> Memzi receives a mysterious letter, and meets the sender of it in a shady motel.
> 
> This was written as a piece to explore the personality of an OC of mine who is part of a still under construction Helluva Boss inspired tumblr blog I've yet to finish building the characters for.

The rumble of a skateboard's wheels beneath him while he went along his way, a path followed down the road and through the alleys toward an out of the way motel. A hand into his pocket and a key pulled out, he read the number in his head and walked along to the door the key belonged to, a short slip, turn, and click, and the door was open.

Inside was an empty room with a freshly made bed, he set his board down by the door, opened his bag, and pulled the letter the key came with. The letter had been slid beneath his door while he'd been sleeping, and being the curious sort he followed the path it laid out. He opened the letter and read it softly to himself.

"Come to room 302 at the Honeypot Motel, come alone, leave the door unlocked"

He did as he was instructed, thinking that whatever this was it couldn't be all bad, considering that whoever did it was allowed into the hotel in the first place to plant the letter. He put it away in his messenger bag before setting the whole thing down next to his board, then sat down on the bed. Just as he was pulling his phone out the door opened, and a woman in a detective getup with her face wrapped up came through the door with a large pistol in hand, pointing it straight at him. Memzi froze, slowly putting his phone down before putting his hands up. 

He took a good look at her, long gloves, but he could see the points of claws poking under the tips of her glove's fingers. A look down at her legs, he could see by the way they pressed against her clothes that she was some kind of bestial demon.

"Were you followed?"

"No, I would have noticed if I was"

"Cocky, that'll get you killed."

"I've been lucky so far with it."

"Your luck's gonna run out kid, you should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Let's cut to the chase, why am I here?"

"Impatient? Don't be, I'm getting to that. Stand up, put your knife and gun in the drawer next to the bed."

"Not even going to tell me who you are?"

"I'll answer your questions when I know you aren't going to try anything stupid.", There was a noticeable growl in her voice

Claws, growl, animal like legs, not like that narrowed it down as to what she could be, but he wasn't about to take a chance, and carefully pulled his weapons out, and placed them into the drawer, closing it and turning to her with his hands up.

"Good.", She didn't take her eyes or aim off him while she locked the door behind her, and put her gun away in her coat.

The wrapping around her face was pulled down soon after, and the brim on her hat tilted back to let the dim light illuminate her visage. Standing in front of him was a hellhound. One that was a full 3 feel taller than him, with a smile of white and four silver fangs. She looked at him coldly, a disregard usually saved for uninteresting objects.

"So you're Memzi Della?"

"Who's asking?"

She crossed her arms, "Don't be difficult, I'll ask a question, you answer, then you get to ask one."

A sigh, frustration quelled for now he answered, "Yeah, I'm Memzi Della. Who are you?"

"Vi", she said lowly.

"Short for?"

"No, it's my turn for a question, Where do you live?"

"Considering the letter was delivered directly to my door I think you already know that. or at least someone you know knows it."

Her lips came to hold a smile, but not one of cruelty, seemingly one of a budding joy, "Ok, I'll take that. Your turn."

"What's your name short for? it can't just be Vee."

"That's my name, it's just Vee. My turn. Who's your lover?"

"I don't have one. Why do you want to know?"

"The one who hired me wanted me to check you out, make sure you're single, and harmless.", 

She stepped back toward the wall and crouched down, keeping her eyes on him while she picked up his bag, and looked through it. A diary, ammo, the letter he got, and his glasses case.

"So what's in the book?"

"It's my diary. Are you gonna read it?"

"Of course. And what if I do?"

"Then I'll have to do something stupid."

"Like what?", she said with a chuckle.

"This."

With that he shot his tongue out, snatching his diary from her hands with it, and catching it in his own. She was left surprised with her eyes wide, and proceeded to laugh at the situation with her head thrown back, hand over her forehead to steady herself.

"Gutsy! I like it. I believe it's your turn to ask a question"

"Who hired you?"

Silence, the pose she held, one arm held low and crooked across under her chest and the other supported atop it by her elbow, and a hand gently raised a finger over her lips, as if she were thinking, then she pointed at him, a closed grin curled on her lips.

"No one did.", she seemed about to burst out laughing.

"If that's the truth then... I've been tricked into coming here so you could have a one night stand."

"No, not at all. Think of it like, a meeting with a friend you didn't know you had. Now, if you don't have a lover... who are you fucking?"

"Again, no one. Why is that any of your business?"

"Because I asked, I'm just curious about you. Do you remember when you delivered all that food to those four hellhounds at that office building?"

"Yeah, I do, and I'm guessing you were one of them?"

"I was, and that was your question. Here's mine, mind if I sit next to you?"

"As long as you aren't going to point a gun at me again, sure. So how did you find me?"

"My boss has tracing tech, I just traced the call I made to that hotel of yours and snooped on its social media, a certain princess seems pretty fond of yoooou!"

"We're taking it slow for now, uh...", he paused, his face growing red with a blush at the thought of her, "We're just friends for now."

"Oh, like you and me?"

"No, not at all like you and me. So why are you interested in if I'm single and harmless?"

"I'm a nosey bitch, that's all! And I have a personal hit list."

He glared at her with that last line.

"Just kidding you serious little lizard!"

"ok, alright, fine, I suppose if we're gonna be friends we better get to know each other..."

"My turn! Have you killed anyone?"

"No, have you?"

"It's my job. I'm an hitwoman. You really like that princess don't you?"

"I do, and who do you work for?"

"Solid Dick Solutions."

"Well, that's a name. Do you uh... like your job?"

"It puts food on the table, I paid for that food you brought us."

"That was nice of you."

"I'm a sweet kind of hound, so I heard you can like, crawl on walls, is that true?"

"It is, I'm kind of a lizard demon after all. Now for my question Are you meeting me like this because you're interested in befriending me or because you really like that food and were hoping for a free meal?"

"Both, now... do you wanna sleep here with me for the night? if you haven't noticed, I had you come here pretty late"

"My answer? No. how can I trust you won't rip my throat out?"

"If I wanted to hurt you I would have done that already, silly!", a gloved hand raised, and a poke against his nose was given, she stifled a cackle.

"Well, you got me there. uh... you gonna sleep in that suit?"

"No!"  
She stood up and in one fluid motion shed the coat and pants, leaving herself wearing a blue skirt over black shorts and a neon pink halter top, her fur seemed softer than other hell hounds he's seen.

"You like what you see?"

"Well you aren't naked or in your underwear so I can say yes to that."

He pulled his phone out, and she snatched it from him, accessing the camera in a half second and taking a photo on himself and her, she captured his surprised expression rather quickly before texting herself the photo and tossing his phone back to him.

"Just something to remember our first meeting!"

"Uh-huh... So, I'm keeping my clothes on."

"Of course, I'm not gonna fuck you, I'm just a friend."

"Sorry, uh... the company I keep teases me quite a bit"

"You can tell me all about that, tomorrow."

Vee kicked her boots off and hopped into the bed, pulling Memzi down near her as well before getting the blankets over the both of them. She curled around him protectively, with her fluffy tail draped over his waist. With a warm embrace like this, and the fatigue of a long day and a stressful situation, Memzi was out like a light, and so was Vee.


	6. Possibly Canon, Memzi's Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Only
> 
> Trigger Warning, Murder, Graphic Depiction Of Violence, Gore, Blood
> 
> Memzi has a rather terrifying nightmare about Alastor.
> 
> This work is possibly canon, written because I had the idea while planning for future Alastor happenings in Memzi's Tale, I might use the ideas presented here in a future piece.

A look into the mirror...  
Eyes of leaf, magnificent mane abound...  
A comb taken up to tame the gnarled wilds atop his head.

He sat in front of the mirror, boredly going about his beauty. It was a unusual day, one of indescribable silence, surely it wasn't to be so that his day would pass unmarked, as they so rarely did. Yet it seemed so, the thoughts running through his mind of possible misfortunes while he tended to his mighty locks of hair. Exactly why Alastor had insisted on forcing him to keep this much of a mess atop his head was a mystery to him, though he learned in time to at least not mind it so much. Still, it was a hassle to brush it.

He slid the knife from the sheath on his hip, staring at the silvery blade with bored fascination. His gaze to the knife, then to the mirror, his visage, his hair.

"It just seems like too much...", he said softly to himself, while he pulled his hair as tightly back as he could into the beginnings of a ponytail.

"It's all too much...", he said, a little louder now, as he raised the knife under the other hand laying the sharp end of the blade against that bundle of locks.

"It's just too much.", He said, speaking clearly now, while in one swift motion sliced clean through his mane, and let the weighty locks fall to the ground.

The relief of doing so had been short lived. This act of control was not to go unpunished, he knew so as a certain chill filled the air around him, a shining crimson light shone beneath his door. It would be blasted open a few seconds later, with Alastor standing there, his gaze fixed on the chopped away hair upon the floor. He stepped nearer, Memzi frozen in a new kind of fear, though it did not show on his face, Alastor was wrathful this time, and his ire had been focused on this lad who decided cut his own hair.

"That's no way to treat a gift from someone who adores you...", Said Alastor, in a voice as calm and as terrifying as a hurricane's eye.

The Radio Demon stepped behind the boy sat in front of the mirror, and carefully took the knife from his hand, while keeping a tight grip on the other. He brought the knife lower, gently pressing the edge of it to Memzi's throat while he made sure he boy was looking in the mirror as he was.

"Hopefully you'll appreciate this little present..."

Memzi couldn't protest, nor beg, nor plead, the last thing he felt in his final quivering moments was the blade slicing cleanly through his throat. The searing sting of exposed nerves, the weakness brought on by a torrent of spilt blood, choked screams of anguish beneath a murk of misplaced sanguinary sublimity. The pink of his shirt would be no more. He could only watch in the mirror as Alastor licked the boy's blood from the knife, his satisfaction gleaming in his sinister eyes. Yet just before the light left his eyes for one final time...

He awakened, screaming. Nearly naked as he always slept, and since moving from Angel's room, completely alone. Even though Angel Dust would have heard the scream, no one came, not even Niffty. He held his throat, feeling it for any scars or signs of pain inflicted, and he found nothing. He eyed the choker that Angel had gifted him a few days ago, a small comfort. Hastily he slid it on, the thick, wide, leather band of it provided a much needed sense of relief, if there were one person's hands he'd want around his neck, it would be Angel's. 

A glance at the green numbered clock beside his bed, it was 5 in the afternoon. He looked to the blinds on the window, heavy black cloth obscured any   
efforts of the light to pierce through, so he stood from his bed, and opened them. The light of a late day spilling forth over him, a certain warmth was felt from it, though all that red reminded him of the murderous demon that laid waste to his dreams, twisting them to nightmares. 

He called Cherri, hoping she was free. He felt like going to that diner again.


End file.
